deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsumi Saiga
Tatsumi Saiga is the protagonist of the anime Speed Grapher, as well as a photojournalist who previously regularly covered wars. When investing a mysterious organization in Tokyo known as the Roppongi Club, Saiga infiltrates an underground club meeting, and discovers the club is, in fact a cult of rich Japanese businessmen, which allows certain high ranking members to engage in a ritual in which they are kissed by a "living goddess", and gain superpowers. Saiga is discovered and brought before the club, at which point, the "goddess" mistakes him for the participant in the ritual and kisses Saiga. Two guards armed with swords attack Saiga, who photographs them, hoping to leave evidence of his murder, only to discover the guards spontaneously exploded. Using this new power, Saiga killed several more guards armed with firearms, and escaped with the "goddess", actually a girl named Kagura, and also fights the club's leader, Choji Suitengu, who reveals that Saiga's powers are based on his inner desires, in his case, Saiga is a sadist who enjoyed watching people die during his time as a war photographer, and secretly desired the power to actually kill with his camera. Battle vs Dr. Kondraki (by SPARTAN 119) A deserted construction site, Tokyo, Japan Tatsumi Saiga had lost the trail of the most of the armed men on his trail, however, there was still one left- a man in a labcoat armed with the same M4 carbine as the others... a man who seemed to disappear and show up where Saiga least expected him. He had told Kagura to hide, he would deal with this, and then pick her up. As Saiga ran up a staircase, then along a catwalk running along the outside of a half-constructed building, an explosion blew away the catwalk about ten meters in front of him. Saiga turned the ground below him. Standing with and M4 carbine with an attached M-203 grenade launcher was none other than the man who has been chasing him. Saiga raised his camera and turned it in the man's direction. The stack of steel I-beams next to the man glowed with lightning-like energy, as did every object just before it exploded from Saiga's powers. This gave the man just enough time to roll out of the way, behind underneath the back of a front-end loader, before an explosion destroyed the pile of girders. Covered under the thick engine block of the construction machine, none of the pieces of steel shrapnel hit the man, who got up from the machine and fired a long burst from his automatic weapon, before he ran. Saiga took cover and attached a larger lens to his camera. When he got up, the man was taking cover next a trailer. Saiga took aim with his camera, forcing the man to retreat as the trailer exploded with the force of an artillery shell. As he ran, from the explosion, the man disappeared into thin air. Realizing this must be a trick similar to the powers of the Roppongi Club, Saiga fired his camera in rapid succession, blowing up a fuel tank and a pile of bricks, while the third shot vaporized a cement truck as thoroughly as was shown on a certain episode of Mythbusters. In spite of causing copious amounts of property damage, the man was still there- invisible, but wiht his position betrayed by muzzle flashes. The shots from all these flashes missed. As Saiga raised his camera, he realized something... no bullet impact accompanied the flashes. "You thought I was still down there, didn't you", a voice from behind Saiga said, before something struck him on the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. SCP Foundation facility, Location Redacted Tatsumi Saiga woke up in a hospital bed, and standing next to the table was a woman he didn't recognize and, on the other side, the same man who has been chasing him, and from the look of it, had captured him. "Who the hell are you!", Saiga said, "Where am I!" "Relax", then man said, "You won't come to any harm, and neither will the girl. My name is Dr. (insert real name) Kondraki, a researcher into anomalous phenomena at the SCP Foundation, an international organization involved in containing paranormal, extraterrestrial, and other anomolous phenomena... phenomena such as the powers you possess." "With most witnesses, we'd just wipe your mind and release you back into the world, but with your abilities, that isn't really an option", Kondraki continued. "So, we come to a crossroads", Kondraki said, "You could spend the rest of your life in a Standard Humanoid Containment Cell, but I believe that would be a waste of your potential. Or, you can work for us." "What exactly do you want me to do?", Saiga asked "Blow stuff up with your camera. You've become quite good at that", Kondraki said, "and your abilities could be useful in containing and, if necessary, eliminating anomalous threats to civilian populations, world peace, and the human race as a whole.", Kondraki replied "Anomalous threats... you mean people like the Roppongi Club?", Saiga asked "The details are on a need to know basis, but essentially, yes. So, what do you say?" , Kondraki responded. After a long pause, Saiga answered him, "OK, I'll do it." "Glad to have you aboard, Agent Saiga. You should have the paperwork field and be ready to begin basic training starting next week.", Kondraki responded, before leaving the room. WINNER: Dr. Kondraki Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Kondraki's greater arsenal of weapons and higher level of training and experience in fighting anomalous adversaries would give him the edge in this fight, and allow him to take final victory. However, Saiga was still a formidable adversary, and was able to survive, but was subdued. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors